Feliz cumpleaños, Mía
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Y sé que me has esperado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que sientes el mismo anhelo que yo. Y por eso me dejo abrazar. Me dejo rodear por tu calor y por tu olor, y me siento en casa. Me siento tranquila y libre de toda ansiedad y toda opresión. HHR XD


**_Bueno, luego de una larguisima ausencia, aquí estoy. Espero que pronto me perdonen por mi desaparición, y les pueda compensar por ello. Pero en fin, voy de carrera y aja._**

**_Aquí les dejo un fic que es la continuación de otro Oneshot aunque no es necesariamente ligado. La precuela se llama: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry". Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. Sin más que decir... Me marcho._**

**_Andrea I. Black_**

**_P.D: Sirius y los niños les mandan saludos, Los trillizos están hermosos y Eriol es todo un sol. XD_**

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Mía

* * *

**

Cierro mis ojos y me acuesto en mi cama. Casi es hora, y lo sé. Tal vez porque los latidos de mi corazón resuenan fuerte contra mis oídos, o el silencio que inunda mi habitación, o los ronquidos que jamás pararan de resonar a mi lado sean los causantes de mi conciencia del tiempo pasar. Pero estoy aquí, esperando que el tiempo pase y poder irme.

Espero poderme ir y desaparecer hasta encontrar cabida entre tus brazos. Tal vez así logre arrancar esta ansiedad y esta opresión que cargo día a día. Pero mientras tanto espero. Espero, espero y seguiré esperando a que el tiempo siga pasando. Hasta que llegue el momento y pueda escapar así sea un instante. Tan sólo un instante.

Tomo aire y espero unos instantes antes de soltarlo por la boca. Reuniendo todo el valor que tengo, me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Lo último que quiero es despertar a la persona que duerme tranquilamente en la cama, ajena de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Ajena a mi deseo de marcharme lo antes posible.

Salgo del cuarto y cierro con el mayor cuidado posible, y sello el pasillo antes de irme, y sin esperar más, dado que me he cansado de esperar, me aparezco. Y no he terminado de recuperar el aire, de sentir mi estomago en su lugar cuando siento tus brazos rodearme.

Y sé que me has esperado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que sientes el mismo anhelo que yo. Y por eso me dejo abrazar. Me dejo rodear por tu calor y por tu olor, y me siento en casa. Me siento tranquila y libre de toda ansiedad y toda opresión.

Me dejo arrastrar hasta la cama, donde no hace ni dos meses estuvimos. Pero esta noche no haremos nada. No podemos, esta noche no somos libres como lo fuimos hace tiempo. Esta noche no podemos aunque queramos. Es parte de nuestra libertad y nuestro castigo auto infligido.

Es una decisión silenciosa que tomamos los dos y que a pesar de todo hemos mantenido.

Esta noche nos amaremos simplemente entre besos y abrazos. Esta noche nos amaremos con pensamientos y sin decir palabra hasta el final. Y simplemente nos acompañaremos. Nos acompañaremos y lloraremos sin llorar, con lágrimas que dejan marca y sangre por donde pasan. Porque esta noche nos queremos amar completamente y no nos lo permitimos. Pero hemos robado otro instante a la vida, y nos dejamos beber entre otros recuerdos que agrandaran la pila de salvavidas que matizan la gris realidad en la que habitamos.

Te beso, y me besas. Te abrazo y me encierras contra tu pecho. Y comenzamos nuevamente otro ciclo igual hasta que el tiempo se acaba y el reloj vuelve a sonar. Suena una y otra vez. Y son las doce. Maldita sea, ya son las doce.

Me aprietas y me proteges. Te acurrucas a mi lado y me encierras junto a ti, con las manos entrelazadas y los entrecruzados, con tu aliento en mi oreja. Y siento que podría quedarme así la vida entera y no preocuparme por nada más. Pero sé que me miento a mí misma. Suspiro y me giro para quedar de frente. Y te beso nuevamente.

Pero este beso es otra despedida, es otra mentira más. Es otro bocado de anhelo y desdicha juntos, con un poco de cielo y alegría pintorescamente sarcástica. Pero al fin al cabo es alegría. Y así sobrevivimos lo que falta del año por venir. Y sé que es momento de decirnos adiós en esta tierra de nadie, para luego reencontrarnos en unas horas y aparentar ante todos que la vida no ha cambiado y que los sentimientos no han florecido. Decirnos simplemente que nada a sucedido y que los minutos vividos en el ahora son solo una fantasía que nos pertenece a ambos.

-Me tengo que ir, Harry.- murmuró cuando nos separamos.

-Lo sé.- respondes, y siento nuevamente tu aliento en mi cara como anticipo de otro último beso. Y sé que este si será el último. Siempre te ha gusta acabar a ti nuestras rutinas, nuestros rituales. -Feliz cumpleaños, Mía- añades, casi dejándolo escapar sin ganas antes de tomar aire nuevamente. Sonrío ligeramente y te miro, mientras recorro tu rostro con las yemas de mis manos.

Suspirando, me alejo de ti, y me levanto de la cama. Nuestras ropas siguen en su lugar y solo hace falta cruzar la puerta para poder dejarte atrás y regresar a mi cama, donde me espera Ron. Trato de no tambalearme cuando camino, mirando al suelo, hacia la puerta y dudando un poco, giro el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y espero encontrarme con el oscuro y desolado pasillo. Pero al parecer no todo es como esperábamos.

Escucho un carraspeo y no necesito levantar mis ojos para reconocer a la persona que tengo al frente. Suficiente es sentir la fragancia que llega a mi nariz como para saberlo. Siento mi pulso correr desbocado y trato de cerrar la puerta tras de mí lo más pronto posible y de la manera más disimulada. Y casi he logrado hacerlo, cuando una de sus manos me detiene e impide que termine de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Levanto mi rostro y me enfrento con ese par de ojos azules que me miran con fijeza y casi puedo ver en la oscuridad el dolor y la ira en ellos. Pero no puedo hacer nada. No podía negarme estos instantes, estoy cuantos minutos para sobrellevar año a año la farsa que se ha convertido nuestra relación. Y antes de que pueda decir algo, le veo mover los labios y articular la primera pregunta de un interrogatorio que jamás desee experimentar, aunque sabía que algún día me tocaría afrontarlo.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar a esta hora, Hermione?-


End file.
